Broken Trust
by JnnLuvsU
Summary: There are consequences." Set after Cloak. Dagger never happened. Tony's had enough. Rated 'T' for language.


Disclaimer: All hail DPB. You know the drill. I own nothing.

Summary: "There are consequences." Takes place after Cloak. Tony has had enough. Dagger hasn't happened, so AU after Cloak.

Author's Note: Okay. Cloak was a good episode, don't get me wrong, but what Gibbs did was uncalled for, and, in my opinion, unforgivable. And they just take it. I'm sick of them just taking everything. Since Tony is my favorite character and since he's worked for Gibbs the longest, I decided to make him, instead of Ziva, confront Gibbs.

Broken Trust  
By: JnnLuvsU

Gibbs looked up when footsteps sounded on the stairs. "DiNozzo?"

Tony stormed down the stairs, "Just wanted to give you this," he returned, slamming the envelope on the boat above Gibbs hand. He didn't pause as he did a 180 and headed back up the stairs.

Gibbs ripped open the envelope and pulled out the folded up letter. He read the first line before cursing under his breath. "Damn it." He ran up the stairs. "DiNozzo!" The younger man was opening the door. "Freeze!"

Tony froze on instinct; following Gibbs' orders was ingrained in him. He kept his hand on the knob, his back to the other man.

Gibbs stared at Tony's rigid shoulders, and knew his senior field agent was beyond angry. Tony was stiff and had yet to turn to face him. "What the _hell_ is this?"

Tony didn't turn, "Resignation," he stated, "Effective immediately. Have fun catching your mole."

"This is unacceptable, DiNozzo. I won't accept this." Gibbs tore the letter in half.

Tony gave a low chuckle, "Vance will. In fact, he already did. Something about me not being 'NCIS material' or some shit like that. Gave me a great reference, though."

Gibbs groaned, "Damn it Tony," he seethed. "I could have fixed this."

Tony turned around, "I don't want you to fix this!" he roared. "Seven years, Gibbs. Seven _fucking_ years. Do you have any idea how good that was for me? How...The longest job I had before this was for two years. Do you have any idea what seven years means?"

Gibbs took a step towards Tony, "What is this about, DiNozzo?" he demanded.

Tony laughed, "What's this about?" he repeated. He could see Gibbs confusion. "You have no idea, do you? You really have no idea." He wrenched open the door, "How about the butt of a rifle to my face? That sound familiar? Ziva almost got a concussion. Does _that_ sound familiar?"

"You're mad about that?" Gibbs demanded. "You were told not to defend yourselves."

Tony laughed, "Please, Gibbs. You knew that would happen. You've taught us better than that. I'm not mad that we got hurt. I'm _livid_ that it was for nothing."

"It wasn't for nothing," Gibbs returned, "We're trying to catch a traitor here. You're just mad that you didn't know."

"Damn right I am," Tony returned. "After seven years, did you really think that this _wouldn't_ make me leave? Or did you just expect me to roll over like a good dog? You didn't tell us. You let us go in blind! So yes, it was for nothing, and yes, I really am quitting. I wasn't playing when I told you that you setting it up made it worse."

"I knew you could handle it," Gibbs returned.

"I did. It's you that I can't handle anymore. You train us, you act like you trust us, and then you pull this shit. You don't trust us. We're just pawns to you. And not only is that vaguely disturbing, but it's also _severely_ fucked up. I'm not a toy, Gibbs, and I refuse to be your lapdog anymore. Ziva will stay. She doesn't want to go home. She knows she doesn't have a choice. McGee does. And I don't know what he's going to choose. But don't be surprised if he leaves."

Gibbs faltered, "You'd all leave? Over this?"

Tony shrugged, "No one wants to work for someone who doesn't trust them, Gibbs. You know that."

"Damn it, DiNozzo. I didn't mean...I never expected..." Gibbs was at a loss for words.

"That's part of the problem," Tony informed him, his voice softening. "You never think. You never think about how anything _you_ decide will affect _us_. And we go along with it, because we know you're brilliant. You don't worry about how it will affect us, because you know we'll follow you blind. There are _consequences_. You went too far. And I've had enough."

"Where...Where will you go?" Gibbs asked in defeat.

Tony shrugged. "Don't have to decide yet. Good luck, Gibbs. I really hope you catch your mole." He walked out the door and closed it behind him.

**The End.**

Did you like it? Hate it? Review!

I thought about making it a happy ending where Gibbs talks him out of it, but I just couldn't. Tony deserves to get mad. He takes too much of Gibbs crap.


End file.
